


Triple Deuce

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Lance and Justin are together and bring in JC for some fun.</p><p>However, this Lance is sorta WorldDomination!Lance, who gets what he wants, and quasi-girly!Justin, who falls for Lance hook/line/sinker, and JC is pretty and who wouldn't want him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TRIPLE DEUCE  
One

 

“You want some juice or something, Just?” Chris asked quietly. Lance smiled. Chris was wild, Chris was hyper, but when someone was sick, Chris was the epitome of Florence Nightingale.

“Nah,” Justin croaked. “Fine. Jus’ wanna die.” He burrowed closer to Lance, trying to sniffle in a breath.

“Justin, wouldn’t you be more comfortable back on a bunk?” Joey suggested. Justin’s eyes slowly fluttered open, and he gave the best glare he could without hurting his head.

“No. Here. More room here.” He clutched at Lance’s shirt. Lance stroked his head, grateful for the fact that the curls were slowly growing back in.

“We’re fine, Joe. Thanks for thinking of me, though.” Lance’s shirt was sticking to his back and he felt like he was baking in an oven, but he wasn’t releasing his precious baggage for anything in the world. “Baby, could you maybe just sit up so I could take my shirt off?”

“Yeah,” Justin sniffled, ever so slowly pulling himself up to a sitting position. “Maybe I’ll go to the bathroom.”

“You go on ahead. We have a long drive ahead of us, and you can get all snuggly nice when you come back, okay?”

“Yeah,” Justin said, slowly standing and weaving to the bathroom.

“You know, we could just leave you guys alone here,” JC suggested.

“No way. I saw the putrid color the water has turned on that bus…you guys stay here until it’s fixed. We’ll just sleep anyway,” Lance told him, pulling his shirt over his head. JC shrugged.

“Okay. Just keep Germy to himself.”

“I heard that,” Justin shouted, then coughed for five minutes. Lance sighed.

“You’ll be lucky if you don’t get that yourself,” Joey mentioned. Lance chuckled.

“Well, we share everything else…”

“If you start talking about bodily fluids, I’m gonna jump out the window,” Chris said dramatically. Lance laughed out loud, as did JC. Joey just rolled his eyes and turned on the TV, keeping the volume low.

Justin returned to the room, looking extremely cute and miserable. His baggy pajama pants hung around his slender hips, and the wifebeater clung tight to the washboard muscles of his stomach. Lance willed the erection to back down. Justin with the flu was NOT supposed to be arousing. “Come here, baby,” Lance said soothingly. He stretched out comfortably, then pulled Justin down to snuggle against him on the sofa. “Comfy?”

“Yeah…” Justin said drowsily. “Took…medicine…”

“Good. I’ll take care of everything. You sleep.” Lance kissed the top of Justin’s head and felt the fever against his lips. “Damn, Justin. You’re sicker then hell. Go to sleep.”

“’Kay…” Justin said obediently, and Lance smiled. Only when he was sick would Justin be so quick to obey in public. Lance felt Justin’s lips press against his neck and sighed.

“You two give me a cavity,” Chris remarked. “No way that two guys can be SO in love, SO horny for each other, and SO damn adorable at the same time.”

“Girls online call it Lamblove,” Joey offered as he flipped channels.

“Lamblove?” JC asked.

“The youngest. The babies. The lambs,” Joey said. “I don’t know…it’s just what they call it.”

“How cute,” Chris cooed, and Lance glared at him.

“Not…cute…” Justin mumbled, barely awake. Everyone laughed. Lance smiled a secret smile. Lamblove. If they only knew.

Justin shivered against Lance, even though he was sweating with fever. Lance tugged at the afghan thrown over the back of the sofa, but it was stuck behind his shoulder. Everyone’s mother had donated a patch of fabric or a piece of a quilt or pillowcase, and it was used whenever someone was incredibly depressed, lonely, or sick. “Here,” JC said, hopping to his feet. He pulled the blanket out and draped it over Justin. He ran a hand through his best friend’s short hair. “Poor kid.”

“Not…kid…” Justin mumbled. Lance grinned.

“You should know as well as I that he is fully capable of conversations in his sleep.”

JC smiled and shrugged. “I never know WHAT he’s gonna do.” He trailed his slender fingers across Justin’s forehead, patted Lance on the head, then returned to his seat on the floor, unfolding his long frame gracefully.

Lance carefully watched JC as Justin finally fell asleep. His hand stroked Justin’s back as he watched JC uncap a pen and pick up a notebook. He murmured sweet things into Justin’s ear as he watched JC suck on the pen, trying to get inspired for his next lyric. Lamblove, indeed.

 

When Lance got the call from his voice teacher in the spring of 1995, it couldn’t have come at a better time. Things were stressful at home, to say the least. His mother had found out the truth. Her sweet little Sunday School boy was gay. Full and flaming. Well, maybe not flaming. He didn’t advertise it, but the other gay boys in their small Southern town seemed to gravitate towards him like flies to sweet molasses, and by his sixteenth birthday he had become well-known for giving the best blow jobs in three counties. His mother catching him with a boy behind the garage was NOT something he had counted on. She cried, his father yelled, and he felt miserable…but he couldn’t deny the way he was. As soon as his voice changed, he had the sexiest low voice most people had ever heard…but he only used it to get what he wanted from men…not women.

When the call came and his mother took him to Orlando to audition, it opened a whole new world for Lance. He could be anything he wanted, within reason, if he could get in this group. The guys seemed nice enough…ranging from fourteen year old Justin, fresh from the Mickey Mouse Club, to almost twenty-four year old Chris, the crazy one who acted younger then any of them. His mother was hesitant, but Lance begged, and was soon released to the powers that ruled NSYNC. And he was out of there. Out of the town and into the world.

Young Justin Timberlake immediately caught Lance’s eye, and he soon found out how similar they were. In private, Lance was witty and goofy and fun, while in public he was the shy effeminate one. In private, Justin was withdrawn and incredibly lonely. He missed school, missed his friends, even though he had pretty much made performing his life. In public, however, he was already the heartthrob and camera-friendly personality that everyone would eventually know and love. Lance fell hard for Justin in private, but in public he just acted starstruck, which he basically was. Justin had a charisma that drew people to him…even at fourteen.

Lance knew that Justin had never been with anyone…probably not even kissed a girl. A conversation in a hotel room one night in Europe confirmed this. Lance smiled at Justin as he admitted this, patting him on the leg. “I haven’t ever been with a girl, either,” he said truthfully. Justin smiled at him gratefully.

One day after a performance, Lance caught Justin watching. He watched everyone undress, watching the muscles in Joey’s back, or the flex of JC’s thigh muscles. When his eyes moved to Lance, who was watching HIM, Justin blushed shamefully. Lance made sure to corner him in his room later that night.

“It’s okay…you know…that you were watching. I mean, I watched when I was your age, too.” Lance made it sound like they were decades apart instead of just a few years.

“Really?” Justin asked shyly.

“Yeah. I mean, guys are nice to look at. I personally don’t think there’s anything wrong with it.” Lance looked at Justin pointedly. “Understand?”

“Are you a fag?” Justin gasped, unable to believe it.

“No…I’m gay, if that’s what you mean. Fag’s kinda rude,” he said, and Justin immediately apologized.

“I’m not…you know…I was just looking because…” Justin didn’t know why he had been looking. He just had.

“You can look at me if you want,” Lance said, suddenly determined. He wanted this boy. Wanted the cherry lips and bright blue eyes all for him. He wanted Justin to be HIS. “Want to?”

“I…” Justin’s voice ended in a squeak as Lance pulled off his shirt. “Lance…”

Lance slipped down to his boxers. “Want me to keep going?” Justin nodded, eyes wide. Lance removed the shorts and stretched out on Justin’s bed. “See? I look just like you.”

“No…you don’t…” Justin whispered, reaching a finger out to the fair skin on Lance’s stomach. Lance grabbed his hand and placed it on his chest.

“You can touch me,” Lance said, barely breathing. At Justin’s soft touch, his dick hardened and grew, and Justin stared. “Oh…God…” Lance bit back the moans, not wanting to frighten Justin.

“Lance…” Justin breathed. “Did I do that?”

“You definitely did that.”

“You want ME?”

“How could I help it,” Lance admitted. “You’re beautiful.”

Justin giggled and blushed, and that was when Lance kissed him. A sweet chaste kiss…as chaste as a kiss could be when he was naked and Justin was caressing his bare skin. But it stayed chaste for the next week. Every night there were stolen chaste kisses until Justin ended up in Lance’s room every night. They talked, they found things out about each other, and each week or so, Lance let things go further. But he would not undress Justin, and he would not touch him. That was for later. He wanted Justin to want him. He knew Justin wanted him in the way that a horny boy wants ANYTHING sexual, but he wanted Justin to want what HE wanted.

Justin would beg, plead for Lance to touch him, but Lance refused. He wanted to savor every minute…dole the pleasure out like candy. Justin would writhe beneath Lance, begging him, but Lance would do nothing but take Justin’s shirt off. It killed him; he spent a lot of hours jacking off in the shower, but he wanted Justin to need him. He wanted Justin to want MORE.

Justin turned sixteen in the beginning of 1997. Lance would always remember that night. The pictures showed an impromptu party with cake and ice cream and lots of laughter. What HE remembered was different. Lance remembered after the party, when he led Justin down a hallway to his room in the hotel. He remembered pressing Justin down against the hard mattress, undressing him, and finally giving him his very first blow job. Justin bit a hole through a pillowcase as he screamed, cumming hard and warm into Lance’s mouth.

Lance and Justin were inseparable after that. They spent time with the other guys, but most of their time was spent alone. It was understandable; JC and Chris were both of legal age, and Joey could talk himself into anywhere, so it was only fitting that the younger two would hang out. Lance decided to teach Justin the fine art of GIVING blowjobs as well, and was happy to realize that Justin was a natural.

Lance grew worried as Justin approached his eighteenth birthday. Girls were everywhere now, and Justin could find sex anywhere he wanted. Lance didn’t want that. Lance wanted Justin to want HIM. Wanted Justin to love HIM, because by now he was deeply in love with Justin. Justin SAID he loved him, but he also said he loved JC, loved video games, loved the color baby blue…so Lance didn’t feel all that special.

He set Justin up. He couldn’t help it. There was nothing else to do. After a show, they all were partying in a hotel room…Lance didn’t remember who it belonged to. He remembered asking a costume aide for help, and he made sure Justin needed a reason to come to Lance’s room for something. What he found was Lance and the aide, almost totally naked on the bed. Lance remembered hearing a squeak from the doorway before the door quietly closed. He thanked the aide and quickly dressed. He ran down the hall to Justin’s room. The door was locked, but he continued to knock until Justin let him in. He was shocked to see Justin crying. He had hoped…but this was far more then he could have ever imagined.

“Justin…I…”

“Lance…I loved you!” Justin sobbed. “You’re the only one I want to be with…the only one I want to…to…you know…do it with…and you…”

“Justin, God, I’m sorry.” Lance covered Justin’s face with kisses. “I didn’t know. I wasn’t sure. I thought you just wanted me to experiment with…you know…until you could start grabbing groupies.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted me for?”

“Justin, no.” Lance tenderly wiped away the tears. “Why would I want to fuck some random guy when I could have Justin Timberlake in my bed? I love you.” The words came easily, and were totally sincere. He did. He loved Justin. Justin smiled.

“I love you, too.” They kissed and everything was fine.

 

On Justin’s eighteenth birthday, after a sweet party where Justin’s mother and younger brother surprised him, Lance slowly and carefully took Justin’s virginity…and then allowed Justin to fuck him until the sun rose the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

TRIPLE DEUCE  
Two

 

The bus rumbled on, and Justin slept the sleep of the happily medicated. Lance remained awake, stroking Justin’s short hair and enjoying the feeling of being so close to the man he loved. Chris put down the magazine he was reading and scooted over on the floor until he was near Lance’s head. Joey was watching a documentary on the Brooklyn Bridge, and JC had his Walkman on, bobbing his head in time to the music as he flipped through his notebook, jotting down notes here and there. “Hey,” Chris said softly. Lance looked over, not wanting to move and waken Justin.

“Hey,” he whispered back.

“How are things going?” Chris asked, and Lance smiled. He knew what Chris was referring to.

“Good…really good.” Lance couldn’t help but sigh, and Chris couldn’t help but roll his eyes. But he smiled in return.

 

Lance and Justin had just recently gotten back together after breaking up for about three months. They had been inseparable for about five to six years, but then Lance slowly realized that maybe he had not been fair to Justin. He had known since day one what he had wanted. He wanted Justin as his boy…wanted to be Justin’s. But he had also known he was gay before meeting Justin. In his mind, Justin had never had a chance to decide. So, Lance had done the hardest thing ever. He had let Justin go. The last night of a tour, as they were boarding the plane to fly home, Lance took Justin by the hand and led him back to the bathroom. He shoved Justin in and closed the door behind them.

“Lance, this is crazy!” Justin laughed. “We’re already members of the Mile High Club anyway.”

“That’s not what this is about,” Lance said seriously, and Justin had quieted down. Lance rarely got the look he had at that moment…the look that darkened his green eyes and made him look almost ill. Lance studied Justin for a moment. The gangly fourteen year old he had first met had matured into a sexy, well-built young man, a young man with charm and sensuality and talent.

“What are you looking at?” Justin had finally asked.

“You…just realizing how much you’ve changed since I met you.”

“You too,” Justin replied. “I mean…you were so pretty before…hell, you’re beautiful now…but you’ve just…matured or something.”

“Right.” Lance took a deep breath. “So, now I’m gonna do a mature thing. I think while we’re on hiatus here…we should…you know…take a breather.”

Justin’s mouth fell open and he clenched the tiny sink. “What?”

“I think…we should just spend some time apart.”

“Lance, what did I do? What did I do wrong?” Justin’s bottom lip actually quivered, and it shot an arrow into Lance’s heart.

“No, baby. No.” Lance forced himself not to touch Justin. If he touched him, it would be all over. “You didn’t do anything. I did. I kinda led you down this path…just because I wanted you. What if you’re not even gay? What if you’re meant to be with some hot girl or something, and not me? I never gave you a chance to make that decision.”

“Yes you did,” Justin said almost frantically. “And I decided to be with you. Remember, that night…with that guy…” Justin faltered.

“No…that was to make sure you weren’t just playing with me, Justin. This is for real now. You need to see if it’s me you want to be with. As much as you’re in the limelight out there, in here…” Lance’s finger made a small circle between them. “In here, I’ve always been in charge. You’ve done what I asked, always. And I don’t think it was right.”

“So you’re breaking up with me?” Justin asked softly.

“I guess…well…kinda…well…yeah. You’re my best friend, Justin, and I can’t be your friend if I feel that I betrayed your trust in me.”

“Whatever. Let me out,” Justin growled. Lance stared for a moment, then slowly backed out of the bathroom. Justin shoved by him and Lance went back into the restroom. He locked the door, sat down on the toilet, and cried.

Lance had buried himself in FreeLance work, telling himself it was for the best. If Justin wanted to date girls, hell, if he wanted to marry Britney Spears and raise a passel full of Southern beautiful brats, then he should do it. The rumors had flown anyway, since no one had known about the relationship between Justin and Lance except the members of NSYNC and their families. But Chris made sure that Lance knew that Justin wasn’t with Britney, wasn’t with anyone except JC. He and JC hung out a lot, wrote together, played basketball together. JC and Justin had always been close, and Lance was glad that it was JC Justin was turning to.

Lance heard nothing from Justin, and he was glad. If Justin would have called, would have tried to make some friendly overture, it would have killed him. He finally took off for Mississippi, hoping a few days at home would do him good. His mother didn’t say much, but she knew he was hurting. She had finally accepted the fact that he was gay, and she had almost welcomed his relationship with Justin with open arms. She liked Justin, liked all the boys, but most of all she liked the happiness on her son’s face when he was with Justin.

“You miss him, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Lance said with a sigh, his lips trembling as she sat down beside him on her back porch. “I do. But it was for the best.”

“You know…I’m still kinda freaked out by all this,” she said, running her hand over his back in small circles. “But it’s better. I like knowing you’re with one person. Back when you were younger…when you were running around…it’s just not you.”

“I’m a lot of different people, Mama,” he said, smiling slightly. He was Mama’s James Lance, he was a wild party man on tour, he was Justin’s man in private. He could be the obedient son and the quietest NSYNC member in one breath, then be ordering Justin to do things to him in the next breath that would give his mother a heart attack.

“Well, you’re a much better person with Justin, James,” she told him. “And I’m sorry it’s like this.”

“Me too. I thought maybe…you know…he’d realize he wanted to be with me, but I guess I was right to give him away,” he said thoughtfully.

“If you love something, set it free,” she reminded him gently. “I’m gonna go make dinner. There’ll be a guest tonight.” She went inside, leaving Lance to his thoughts.

He was still on the back porch two hours later as the sun began to set. He heard footsteps behind him. “Yeah, I know. Dinner’s ready. Gotta wash up.” Lance stretched.

“No…it won’t be ready for about ten minutes, your mom said.” Justin crouched down and carefully sat down on the edge of the porch. Lance’s head turned so fast it felt motorized.

“What are you doing here?”

“Your mom invited me for dinner yesterday when I called.” Justin swung his legs, letting his sandals scuff in the grass.

“You called yesterday?”

“Yeah. I wanted to talk to you…but she said I should surprise you.” Justin couldn’t bring himself to look at Lance. “She said you’ve been miserable.”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Lance said. He put his hand on Justin’s chin and tilted it up. “Talk to me.”

“I thought you didn’t love me anymore. Then I thought. Then I wrote. Then I let JC beat the shit out of me at basketball. I tried dating, but it didn’t work. I missed you…and I love you.”

“Oh, God…” Lance felt weak. He still loved him. Still wanted to be with him. “Justin…I’ve missed you so fucking much. I’ve been dying inside. I knew I had to let you see…I couldn’t just run the show…”

“But I LIKE when you run the show,” Justin whispered, scooting closer. “But don’t tell anybody.”

“Don’t tell anybody that you like it when I tell you to…” Lance began to whisper in Justin’s ear, and Justin turned beet red. Lance chuckled and hugged Justin, burying his face in Justin’s neck. He inhaled Justin’s cologne. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Justin whispered, and kissed him.

 

“Lance…Lansten…” Chris lightly poked Lance in the nose. “Snap out of it.”

“Sorry,” Lance said, blushing slightly. Chris laughed.

“That boy has such a hold on you it’s not even funny!”

“Yeah,” Lance said, smiling. If they only knew. In public, Justin was in charge, and Lance quietly followed. Justin was basically the leader of NSYNC, and everyone accepted that. And everyone also assumed that Justin was the leader of Lance in EVERY way. But that wasn’t the truth. Lance knew it, Justin knew it, and they both liked it that way.

Chris reached over and lightly brushed his hand through the short hair Justin was growing again. “You really love him, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Loved him enough to let him go like that.”

“Yep.”

“Wow.” Chris looked up at Lance. “I was worried about you there for a while. You were kinda miserable.”

“I was VERY miserable,” Lance said, louder then he intended. Justin’s eyes fluttered open.

“Whatcha talkin’ ‘bout?”

“You,” Chris said. “How you broke Lance’s heart by not talking to him.”

“Oh.” Justin blinked sleepily, still under the influence of the medicine. “He dumped me.”

“I did not and he did not break my heart, Chris,” Lance snapped. “Go back to sleep, baby.”

“No.” Justin struggled to sit up. Lance reluctantly released him. “I love Lance and he loves me. He was just making sure it was right.”

“That’s right, Justin. Lay back down.” Lance tugged on Justin’s arm, glaring at Chris.

“I’d do anything for Lance…anything he asked…” Justin continued, ignoring Lance. “I’d fuck YOU if he asked me to, Chris.”

Joey screamed with laughter at the look on Chris’ face. Lance hid a grin, and JC tore off his headphones. “What’s going on?”

“Justin just said he’d fuck Chris if Lance asked him to,” Joey explained, trying to breathe. JC slowly smiled.

“How much medicine did you take, Justin?”

“Anything Lance asked,” Justin repeatedly stubbornly, falling back into Lance’s warm embrace.

“You guys are assholes,” Chris muttered, and went back to his magazine. Joey continued to chuckle, and JC grinned as well.

“I’m hot,” Justin muttered, throwing off the blanket that covered them. He pulled off his wifebeater, and settled back against Lance. Since they both had their shirts off, Lance could easily feel the fever burning off of Justin’s body.

“Jayce…do me a favor,” Lance said. “Go in the bathroom and grab me a wet washcloth, could you?”

“Sure.” JC hopped to his feet and trotted off to the bathroom.

“Lay on your stomach, baby,” Lance ordered, standing up.

“But I wanna lay with you,” Justin whined.

“Man, he is about the biggest baby when he’s sick,” Chris said.

“But he’d fuck you, remember?” Joey asked cheerfully. Chris threw his magazine at Joey.

“Just do it,” Lance said, and sat on the floor by the sofa. JC handed him the washcloth and Lance placed it on Justin’s neck.

“Go back to sleep,” he murmured.

“Hey, J…would you fuck Joey?” Chris asked.

“If Lance asked me to,” Justin said wearily, but he didn’t look like he’d enjoy the thought.

“How about Jayce?”

Justin opened his eyes and looked at JC. His eyes ran from JC’s wild hair down to his bare feet. “Sure.” He said nothing more, then closed his eyes. JC blushed slightly and sat back down with his notebook.

Justin fell asleep. Lance said nothing, just watched JC as Chris and Joey quietly picked on each other.


	3. Chapter 3

TRIPLE DEUCE  
Three

 

They finally arrived at the hotel, and Justin slept for almost thirty-six hours straight, waking only to drink water and go to the bathroom. Lance roomed with Joey, knowing that Justin needed as much peace and quiet as humanly possible. The four healthy members of NSYNC did the radio interviews and meet and greets that had been scheduled, and apologized on Justin’s behalf.

Lance was sitting by Justin’s bed reading the newspaper when Justin woke up. “Lance,” Justin whispered, slowly sitting up.

“Hey there, baby.” Lance placed a cool hand on Justin’s forehead and was met with the same coolness. “Hey, I think your fever broke!”

“What day is it?” Justin rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Tuesday.”

“TUESDAY? What happened to Monday?”

“You slept through it,” Lance said with a grin. “Hungry?”

“Yeah,” Justin realized.

“I’ll call down for some soup. You shouldn’t eat too much. Go take a shower.”

“Can’t I even have a kiss first?” Justin asked, pouting. Lance wanted to devour him whole, but instead gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. “That ISN’T a kiss,” Justin said, and pulled Lance down to the bed. His tongue swirled against Lance’s as he lightly tugged at Lance’s hair. Lance finally pulled away.

“Damn,” he said weakly, his hard cock reminding him of how much he had missed Healthy Justin.

“THAT is a kiss.” Justin stretched, writhing beneath Lance and making him moan.

“Dammit, boy, you keep this up and you’re not leaving this bed,” Lance growled, nipping at Justin’s earlobe.

“Yeah, like that would suck,” Justin said, laughing.

“No, but you would,” Lance said, sliding his hand down to stroke Justin through the covers. Justin whimpered. “As soon as you’re healthy…” Lance let his words trail off, smiling at the eagerness in Justin’s eyes.

Someone knocked at the door. “Come in,” Justin called, cursing the squeak in his voice. Lance laughed aloud.

“Wrapped around my little finger,” he said, and Justin pinched him.

“Hey, how’s…” Chris groaned, covering his eyes with one hand. “No…I’m blind…”

“Chris, you’re a dumbass,” Joey said, shoving him out of the way. “Hey…the baby is back!”

“I’m not a baby,” Justin pouted, sounding very much like a baby.

“How ya feeling, Curly?” JC did a flying leap onto the bed and gave Justin a friendly punch.

“Better,” Justin said, punching him back. “Starving. Gonna order me something, Doctor Bass?” Justin asked, smiling at Lance, who had slid from the bed onto the floor.

Lance leaned back against the wall, looking at JC and Justin. Their long legs were intertwined as JC leaned his head on one hand and Justin remained stretched out beside him, flat on his back. Lance wondered what it would look like if JC leaned down ever so slightly so his lips could touch Justin’s. Would he be able to kiss the pout away? Would he be able to…

“Lance!” Chris kicked Lance’s foot. “Your bed buddy asked you something.”

“He’s not my bed buddy,” Lance snapped, then smiled up at Justin. “What?”

“Are you gonna order me soup like you said?” Justin pouted yet again, and Lance pulled himself to his feet, ordering the erection to back off.

“Yeah…anyone else want something?”

 

Justin was back to his old self by the end of the week, though he still occasionally got tired. JC challenged him to a game of two on two, JC and Chris against Justin and Joey, but he bowed out. “Lance can play for me,” he said as they walked down to the large court inside the hotel. Lance froze.

“Lance can’t play basketball,” Lance said.

“Yes, Lance can,” Justin retorted. “You’re so cute when you discuss yourself in the third person.”

“No way. With you I had a chance, but with Lance?” Joey almost whined. Lance glared at him.

“Okay…Lance can play the first half, and then I’ll save your asses if you need it, okay? I just can’t play a whole game yet.”

“Fine,” Joey sighed. Lance looked at Justin.

“You okay?”

“Yeah…just not up to a whole game.” Justin looked around. They were alone in the gym. He reached up and brushed a kiss over Lance’s lips before sitting down. “Go kick their asses.”

Lance did his best, for himself, for Joey, for Justin, but JC and Chris still ran all over them. It was partially the fact that he couldn’t play basketball for shit, but mainly he was distracted. Distracted by the fact that Joey had told him to guard JC. Lance jumped up and down, waved all of his limbs in front of JC, but it was hard not to notice the long line of JC’s slender neck. Hard not to notice the trickles of sweat that ran down into JC’s tank top. Hard not to notice the fine tuned muscles of JC’s dancer’s body as he pressed up against him and attempted to take a shot.

“Okay, can we switch now?” Joey demanded. “I need some help here.”

“I’m sorry, Joe,” Lance said apologetically, looking at Justin. Justin smiled.

“You did really good…honest…” Justin promised.

“It’s okay, man. You tried.” Joey slapped Lance on the back as he sat and Justin came in.

Lance didn’t know which was worse…playing against JC or watching Justin play against JC. And he was against JC a lot. They were close to the same height, and they were built quite similarly, and Lance noticed. He noticed how their bodies touched. He noticed how they moved against each other, and almost wanted to cry out. This wasn’t good. He loved Justin, loved everything about him…but JC was just making him ache…and the thought of JC AND Justin was enough to give him heart palpitations.

“Good game,” JC said, giving Joey a hug, then Justin. He walked over to Lance. “You tried, dude.” He hugged Lance, who almost shivered.

“Thanks,” Lance said, and quickly walked off to take a shower. COLD shower.

 

Later that evening, after watching a movie in Chris’ room, Lance and Justin snuggled in bed together. They didn’t do anything, just talked and occasionally kissed. “So…you think things are really done between Bobbie and Jayce?” Lance asked lightly.

“I don’t think they’ll EVER get back together,” Justin said. “She hates his guts.”

“I see,” Lance said, smiling at his choice of words. “Do you think…never mind.”

“What?”

“He’s your best friend…and I was wondering…well…”

“Ask, Lance. He’s my best friend but I tell you everything.”

“I always thought that maybe…you know…JC might be gay…or at least bi.”

“You think so?” Justin tilted his head as Lance ran a hand up and down his arm. “Yeah, I could see why you might think that…and there’s an air about him that would be attractive to both guys AND girls.”

A-ha. Justin had felt the vibe, too. “Could you ask him?”

Justin sat up. “Why?”

“Just cuz I’m nosy. And I can’t ask him. You could.” Lance looked Justin in the eyes. “You DID say you’d do anything I asked you to. Even fuck Chris.”

“Please don’t ever ask me to do that,” Justin begged, and grinned. “I’d do anything for you, Lance, but not THAT.”

“Don’t worry…I won’t ask you to do that. I just wanna know about Jayce. See if we can get another guy to bat for our team,” Lance said, and Justin laughed. Justin snuggled back down against Lance. Lance thought for a moment, remembering how Justin and JC had shared secret jokes and teasing during the game. He also had noticed Justin watching JC in the same way HE had watched JC. “Justin…can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Justin said drowsily.

“Do you think JC is hot?”

“Hell, yeah. That body, those eyes. That smile. He’s a hottie.”

“Hotter then me?” This was the one thing that had continued to dampen Lance’s little JC and Justin fantasy. What if Justin liked JC better?

Justin leaned up on one arm. “JC is hot in a JC way. You are hot in a Lance way. No comparison. You are just perfect.” He kissed Lance’s frowning lips and snuggled back down.

“You’ll find out…about the gay or bi thing?”

“If you want me to.”

“I want you to.”


	4. Chapter 4

TRIPLE DEUCE  
Four

 

“What are you doing here?” JC stared at Justin as he flopped down onto the floor and picked up the Playstation controller.

“I am getting ready to play a video game. Why?”

“Um…I’m supposed to be on here with Chris. You and Lance and Joey were supposed to have the other bus.” JC looked at Justin.

“Oh.” Justin shrugged. “Is it a crime that I wanted to spend time with my best friend? Dammit,” he swore as his character got killed. “You’re distracting me! Either shut up or pick up the other controller and help me.” JC picked up the other controller, even though he didn’t even know what game Justin was playing. “Push X to fire,” Justin said helpfully.

“Lance is your best friend. You guys didn’t fight again, did you?”

“We didn’t fight the…oh shit…” Justin frantically pushed his fire button. “We didn’t fight the last time. Wait…go around that corner…yeah…there’s a shitload of the bad guys waiting behind that rock.”

JC did his best to fight the “bad guys” waiting behind the rock. “I just wanted to make sure. I mean, I worry.”

“I appreciate it, but me and Lance are great. Awesome.” Justin couldn’t help but grin. “Did you see how sweet he was, taking care of me when I was so sick? We’re awesome.”

“Yeah, he was sweet,” JC agreed. “Which way do I go?”

“You go left…I’ll scout out on the right.” Justin made his character swing out to the right side of the screen. “So…Jayce…you and Bobbie…all done, huh?”

“Yeah,” JC said sadly. “I wish it wouldn’t have ended the way it did. I mean, we weren’t good together anymore, but she couldn’t see that.”

“That is bad,” Justin said. “Okay, switch to your machine gun and go slow…there’s a whole bunch of ‘em…there…get them, JC!”

“I’m trying! I’m trying!” JC laughed hysterically as he tried to kill the bad guys. “Oh, God, Justin, I suck so bad at this.”

“You’re doing great. Tell me, JC, are you bisexual?” JC’s character promptly died as he dropped the controller. “Jayce! They’re killing you!” Justin picked up the discarded controller but it was too later. JC was dead.

“Am I WHAT?”

“Bisexual. Bicurious. Bipolar. Bicoastal. Biweekly. You know, BI.”

JC’s eyes were huge. “What gave you that idea?”

“I’m gay, JC. You know, we have that vibe-catching thing,” Justin swaggered. JC rolled his eyes. “Seriously…I always kinda thought so and me and Lance were talking…and I thought I’d find out.”

“You and Lance were talking about me?” JC asked, trying to remain calm.

“Yeah. Is that a problem?” Justin put a hand on JC’s arm. “Jayce, you know that of all people, me and Lance would never judge you.”

“I know.” JC ran a hand through his long hair. “I just…I’m not sure what it is. I guess I like women, I mean, I never had a problem getting it on with Bobbie…but I was always looking for something more.”

“Okay. Cool. Now I can tell Lance that you at least switch hit for our team,” Justin said with an infectious grin. “Wanna play again?”

“Nah…I’m tired.” JC stood and stretched, reaching down to rub the short curls on Justin’s head. “Later, bro.”

“Later.” Justin turned back to his game and JC wandered back to his bunk.

 

But JC didn’t sleep. He wondered what the conversation had been about that started this interest in his sexuality. He had always thought about guys in the same way he thought about girls. He didn’t know that he liked one more than the other, though he had always thought about marrying a girl someday and settling down. He didn’t see a man in a relationship-type situation…his thoughts stopped at the bedroom.

Watching Justin and Lance together had educated him a LOT over the years. For as cocky as Justin was, as deferential to him as Lance was, JC could tell that Justin was as far from in control as a person could be. Since JC watched them a lot, he caught things. He caught how when Lance made gentle suggestions, Justin took them ninety percent of the time. Justin could come out of the hotel room in an outfit, and one raised eyebrow from Lance would make him turn around and change. At first JC was worried by this, worried that Lance was trying to run Justin’s life the way HE wanted it. After all, he knew that it was Lance who had approached Justin all those years ago. Justin had told him one night during the breakup. But JC also saw how caring Lance was, how quick he was to listen to Justin’s ideas and opinions and use them…and how frantic Lance had been during their short break up. JC didn’t know if HE could ever have let someone go if he loved them as much as Lance loved Justin.

Justin. God…if he ever had homoerotic thoughts while jacking off, he thought about Justin. He couldn’t help it. His best friend was beautiful. He had that long body, the slender limbs and tight muscles, the bright blue eyes and that crazy grin. The fact that he himself was built in the same way never occurred to him. And lately JC had found himself thinking more about Lance in this way as well. That was weird. Lance was the quiet one, the shy one, the smart one with the quick sense of humor. But he had those pretty eyes that seemed to almost glow from the inside. He was shorter, not as thin, but he looked like his skin was smooth, and would be cool to the touch.

JC’s eyes fluttered open as he realized that while he was mentally listing all of Lance’s good traits, he had been stroking himself. He was on the bus with Justin, getting off on thoughts of Justin’s boyfriend. JC groaned loudly and closed his eyes again.

“You okay, Jayce?” Justin called from the front room.

“Yeah,” JC said, then buried his head under the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

TRIPLE DEUCE  
Five

 

“Skinny as a board! Skinny as a board!” Chris taunted JC from the shallow end of the pool. JC was on him in a few quick strokes, and Chris yelped for help as JC tackled him, pushing him under. Joey rolled his eyes as he floated on a raft in the deep end.

The hotel had blissfully allowed them to have the pool to themselves from nine o’clock until whenever they felt like leaving that evening, and they were making the most of it. Lance watched JC, watched the long wet body wriggle out of Chris’ reach, watched JC laugh as Chris tried to catch him again. “He’s unbelievable,” Justin said. “He whines all the time about being tired, then after a long day of photo shoots and interviews he has all that energy.” Justin shook his head.

Lance kept his voice low, though they were seated at a table away from the pool. “Wouldn’t you like to feel that energy directed at you?”

Justin stared at Lance. Those words in that voice were enough to make Justin’s toes curl. Ever since he had asked JC about being bisexual, he couldn’t get him out of his head, and he felt guilty. He blamed it on Lance. Lance had made him ask. “Huh?” Justin asked stupidly. His eyes flew over to where JC was leaning back against the side of the pool, his elbows propping him up, long legs stretched out. Justin had a sudden image of JC lounging there as he, Justin, dove into the pool, pulled down the swim trunks, and…

“I SAID, wouldn’t you like to feel that energy,” Lance continued to murmur. He slid a hand up Justin’s thigh under the table and they both gasped as Lance’s hand connected with Justin’s hardness. “You ready to go back?”

“I…uh…” Justin stammered.

“Hey, guys, Justin’s tired…we’re gonna roll,” Lance announced, standing. Justin stood as well, balling up his towel and casually holding it in front of him.

“It’s only eleven!” Joey protested.

“Justin’s tired,” Lance repeated.

“Why doesn’t Justin answer?” Joey asked, looking at Justin.

“I’m tired,” Justin said obediently. And he was. Tired of being with his friends when he could be alone with Lance and listen to Lance talk dirty some more.

“You okay?” JC looked up at them, concerned. Justin pressed the towel tighter against him.

“Fine…worn out. Have a good time swimming,” Justin said, smiling down at JC before following Lance out of the pool area.

They were silent as they returned to Lance’s room. Lance continued to say nothing and went into the bathroom. Justin sighed and pulled off his damp trunks, dropping them into the sink of the kitchenette. He went back to the bedroom and flopped onto the bed. Obviously this conversation would go no further, he thought. He was wrong. He felt Lance slowly climb up the bed and curl up behind him.

“I was just thinking,” Lance said. “I was thinking about how sexy you and JC would be together.” Justin swallowed deeply as he felt Lance’s warm breath on the back of his neck. Lance’s fingers ran up and down Justin’s bicep. “You are so much alike…long and slender…those blue eyes…those sunny smiles…beautiful voices…so sexy…” Lance’s lips nibbled on Justin’s earlobe. “And the two of you together…God…I’d have a heart attack. Do you think you’d want that?”

“I…Lance…” Justin said weakly. He was still a tiny bit afraid that Lance would leave him again. Doing something with JC might jeopardize that.

“Wouldn’t you like to see if his skin is as smooth as it looks?” Lance ran a hand down Justin’s bare chest. “Wouldn’t you like to see if it tastes sweet?” Lance’s hand toyed with Justin’s nipples. “You’re sweet. I wonder if he is?”

“I’d like…to know that…yes…” Justin panted as Lance’s hand slid over his stomach and down.

“I’d like to know if his cock gets as hard as yours…if it fills up your mouth the way you fill mine…” Lance continued to murmur. Justin’s hips thrust up.

“Yes…Lance…don’t stop…”

Lance stopped. “I want JC. I want you and JC. I want to watch you.”

Justin slowly turned to face Lance. “Me and JC? But, I…I’m…you’re…”

“Justin, no matter what, you’re my boy. I love you…more than anything. No one could take your place.” Lance read the uncertainty in Justin’s eyes. “And we’d make sure Jayce knew that. But I would love it…wouldn’t you?”

“God…” Justin’s mind swam at the thought. He and JC. He and JC with Lance watching. Oh holy hell. Lance’s hand gripped his cock once more, stopping the flow of intelligent thought to his brain. “But…Lance…Jayce…”

“What, baby?” Lance licked at Justin’s neck.

“I don’t think he’s really ever DONE anything, you know? I’m not the one to teach him…you should…” Justin remembered everything Lance had taught him and sighed at the thought.

“You’d teach him just fine…you’d be sweet and gentle and it would be so hot and so good…” Lance rubbed up against Justin, their naked cocks touching. “Do this for me…”

“I’ll do it…”

“Do it for both of us…” Lance murmured, sliding down Justin’s body to take him in his mouth.

 

“Okay, one hundred percent NOT fair,” Joey whined three days later as he poked his head into the suite. “How the hell did you two get this?”

“Because we’re two and you’re not,” Lance said, amused. They had pulled straws for the special room in this new and large hotel, and Justin had one. “We had double the luck.”

“I could SO get some booty if I had this suite,” Joey continued to grumble, walking through the large rooms.

“You couldn’t get booty at the Playboy mansion, man,” Chris said. “C’mon. Ours can’t be THAT bad.” Chris pulled on Joey’s shirt and dragged him from the living room.

“Have fun you guys. This is incredible,” JC said, grinning. “It’s like something you’d win on a game show.”

“You’re crazy,” Justin said, lightly slapping him in the head. JC pulled him into a headlock and rubbed his head, hard.

“If I rub this, will a genie come out?” JC asked, lightly tugging at the short curls.

“You’re about to get a beat down sandwich, boy.” Justin turned on the ghetto and flipped out of JC’s hold, pushing up against a wall to start tickling him.

“Ow! Justin…no fair…you big GIRL…tickling doesn’t count…LANCE!” JC yelled. “Call off your girlfriend!”

Lance laughed. “Justin…leave poor JC alone. Go take a shower or something.”

Justin turned his head, meeting Lance’s eyes. “Okay…I guess I’ll let you off this one time.” He poked JC in the non-existent stomach and wandered off to the bathroom. “Dinner in an hour?”

“Yep.” Lance kissed Justin on his way by. “C’mon. Let me see how the other half lives, Jayce.”

“Yeah, yeah.” JC led him to a room across the hall. He opened the door and peeked in. “Okay…not too bad.”

“Some FAMILIES don’t live in places this nice, Jayce,” Lance said approvingly.

“It’s not too bad,” JC admitted, looking around the smaller suite. Lance slapped himself in the head.

“Shit, JC. I had something I wanted to show you in our suite. Come back with me?”

“Sure.” JC followed Lance back to the suite he was sharing with Justin.

“I think it’s in my bag in the bedroom. I’m gonna get something to drink. Run in and grab my bag, will you? And tell Justin to get a move on and NOT use all the hot water.”

“Okay,” JC said over his shoulder, laughing. The bedroom door was ajar and he peeked through the crack before opening it. What he saw made him stop short.

Justin was laying on the bed, naked, his hand slowly working up and down his cock. The cock was long and hard, and JC didn’t notice himself licking his lips as he watched. Justin’s body writhed on the bed, his free hand running from his neck to his thighs and back up. “God…” JC whispered, unable to pull away.

“JC, what’s the problem?” Lance asked, coming up behind him. “I told you my bag was on the…oh.”

JC looked at Lance, who didn’t look at all angry that JC was watching his boyfriend. “Lance, I…”

“God…Jayce…” Justin moaned, arching his hips. JC gasped, then felt Lance’s hand steadying him.

“It’s okay, JC,” Lance whispered. “It’s okay.”

“Mmmm…” Justin moaned again, his free hand slipping down between his legs, below his balls.

JC made some kind of noise. It might have been Lance’s name. It might have been Justin’s name. He wasn’t sure. “Justin wants you, JC. I want you to have him.”

“Lance…I…” JC started to pull the door closed, but Lance held it ajar. “I don’t…”

“If you don’t want it…that’s fine. Tell me now. But he wants you. I want you…with him,” Lance finished quickly. “I’d be there, too.”

“I can’t…oh, Jesus…” JC whispered, as he watched Justin’s hand stroke harder.

“Please, Jayce…he’d be so good to you…trust me…” Lance’s voice was low in JC’s ear, though he didn’t touch him except for the hand on his back.

“I…” JC couldn’t say more as he watched Justin cum long thick spurts up on his chest as he called JC’s name quietly.

“Do you want him?”

“I want him…want you…” JC whispered as if ashamed. Lance was startled at the mention of himself, but said nothing about it. His lips pressed against the back of JC’s neck.

“Come here tonight after the show. We’ll be waiting.”


	6. Chapter 6

TRIPLE DEUCE  
Six

 

JC called on every bit of professionalism he had to get through that night’s concert. It was damn hard to walk down the catwalk, singing and dancing, when he had an incredible hard-on. Everyone already teased him about unconsciously adjusting himself throughout every show; this would only make it worse. He smiled down at the fans, wondering what they would think if they knew what was going to happen after the show. Hell, HE didn’t know what to think about it.

 

Lance watched JC and Justin throughout the show. It made him smile. They were trying SO hard not to seem any different, yet anyone who knew them well could see the nervousness. And they watched each other constantly. Lance grinned again. This was going to be amazing.

 

Justin couldn’t keep his eyes off of JC. Did he ALWAYS move like that? Did he ALWAYS get that look of pure pleasure on his face when he hit the right notes? Justin guiltily glanced over to Lance, who was smiling. Lance was enjoying this WAY too much…and that alone made Justin smile to himself.

 

“Lance, I’m telling you…the girl wanted you BAD,” Justin protested as he pulled his sweaty shirt over his head. “If she could have jumped into your skin to fuck you, she would have.”

“Justin, you’re seeing things. She wanted YOU.”

“Um, Lance? The sign, “There’s room in my bed for you, Lance” kinda gave away that it wasn’t me she was interested in.” Justin swiped the shower door aside and stepped under the water. “Damn, this feels good.”

Lance, who had already taken his shower, stood at the mirror studying himself. “Is there room in your bed for me?” He turned his head, frowning at the reflection. “Dammit, they’re right. My eyes ARE crooked.”

Justin poked his head out of the shower. “Your eyes are beautiful, and yes, there is ALWAYS room in my bed for you.”

“Then why are you getting jealous? I don’t get jealous about YOU, and there’s millions of girls wanting your sexy ass.”

“It’s just…she was right there. And you smiled at her,” Justin said unhappily. He ran his hands through his hair under the water and closed his eyes. He jumped as the door opened.

“I smile at everyone. ALL our fans. And so what if she was right there, and she was falling out of her clothes, and she was hugging me. It’s YOU I’m here with now…not her. You should know by now that I’m not into that. Not into girls, not into anyone that isn’t Justin Randall Timberlake.” Lance reached up to run a finger down Justin’s wet cheek.

“Except maybe one person,” Justin teased lightly, and Lance blushed.

“Yeah, well, he doesn’t count.”

“I’d say he counts. He counts a LOT. He counts…”

“Enough, brat!” Lance said, flushing the toilet. He left the bathroom, chuckling as Justin swore at him.

 

“Hey…Jayce…good timing. We just ordered up some cheese fries and fried veggies,” Lance said as he answered the door.

“Cool,” JC said, trying to act normal. “FYI…Chris will be appearing here in about five minutes begging you to come out with him. I told him no, and therefore I will be hiding in the bathroom until he is gone.” JC brushed past Lance and headed for the bathroom.

“Um, hi, JC,” Justin said as JC quickly flew through the room. JC waved over his shoulder.

Lance was barely away from the door when someone knocked. He turned and opened it. “Yes?”

“Hey, Lancey-Pants…hot club down the street. JC bailed, Joey’s in the limo, let’s ROLL, baby!” Chris did the Cabbage Patch dance in the hallway.

“Um…I’m in my pajamas. We’re staying in tonight,” Lance said.

Chris looked at the old t-shirt and sweatpants Lance wore and frowned. “C’mon. Change clothes.”

“We’re not going out. We’re busy tonight!” Justin yelled from the living room area. “The original Planet of the Apes is on cable!”

“You OWN the damn movie, Justin,” Chris growled. “C’mon…please? Joey takes all the girls, and with you two along I have a chance.”

Lance laughed. “Sorry, man. I’m planning on seducing my boy away from the apes tonight.”

“Not hearing this. NOT hearing it.” Chris covered his ears. Lance smiled, knowing this tactic would work.

“I’m sorry,” Lance said apologetically.

“Yeah, yeah. Damn horny kids…fucking like bunnies every minute of the day,” Chris grumbled as he moved on down the hall to the elevator. Lance closed the door.

“JC…he’s gone.”

JC opened the door and headed straight for the living room floor, where Justin had his own little picnic set up. “Good. I’m starving.”

“I saved the zucchini for you,” Justin said, pushing a small plate of fried vegetables towards JC.

“You’re the best.” JC happily began to chow down. “What did you tell him?”

“I told him that I planned on seducing Justin tonight. That ALWAYS works with Chris…talking about sex.” Justin and JC both choked on their vegetables. “What?” Lance asked innocently.

He curled up on a chair and watched the men on the floor. They tried to watch TV, tried to carry on a simple conversation, but the nearness of each other was making them nervous. He himself was going crazy. He just kept thinking about them, thinking about how sexy they were and how perfectly they blended together. JC finished his food and got up to wash his hands. Justin got up as well, and went to the kitchen to wash up. His eyes were large as he looked at Lance.

“Now what?”

“C’mon. Let’s just go talk, and we’ll see what happens.” Lance took Justin by the hand and led him to the bedroom. “Lay down and get Jayce to lay down with you,” Lance told him, taking a seat on a nearby chair. Justin stretched out on the bed with a contented sigh. JC soon entered the room.

“Hey, JC…lay down here with me,” Justin suggested, patting the bed. JC slowly came over and sat down. “I don’t bite, jeez,” Justin said playfully. “Not until you ask me to.” JC blushed and Justin felt guilty. He was moving things too fast. “Please lay down with me,” Justin said softly, and slowly JC unfolded his long body to stretch out on the bed between Justin and the edge nearest Lance.

“What really happened with Bobbie, Jayce?” Lance asked quietly from his seat on the chair. JC sighed.

“Well, I did love her, you know…I did. She’s a great girl. But she just…I don’t know…I think she sensed that I wasn’t just into girls…sexually, I mean. I mean, I totally loved her, and woulda married her maybe someday…but she took the whole thing very personally. Not that I blame her,” he said hurriedly. He sighed again. “I am making no sense. Okay…she told me that she knew I wanted something more…and that she wasn’t gonna stand around and wait for me to fulfill whatever disgusting needs I had. That’s what she called them. Disgusting needs.”

“We don’t think they’re so disgusting,” Justin said gently from behind his head. He was leaning on one hand, his body pressed up close against JC’s body. He rubbed JC’s arm comfortingly. JC chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess you wouldn’t. I don’t know quite what to think, myself, but anyway, she was very unhappy, and it was her that broke it off…not me. And now she hates me, and there’s NO chance we’ll ever get back together again.”

“You could find a guy to be with,” Justin suggested, and Lance felt as if he was already outside the circle. Not that he minded; he loved watching the two best friends bond this way.

“I don’t know…I think I want a marriage and a family, someday,” JC murmured, looking up into Justin’s concerned eyes. “I can’t be married to my music forever.”

“I like your music,” Justin said softly. “You write so much better than me.”

“Nah…you’re good. You’re better at the hard stuff…I do good love stuff,” JC said, smiling. He glanced over at Lance. “What? You’re staring at me.”

“I’m staring at you both.” Lance’s clear eyes darted from Justin to JC. He watched JC shiver as Justin pressed his lips to the back of JC’s neck. They made their way up to JC’s ear, and a pink tongue flicked out over the back of JC’s earlobe. JC closed his eyes and swallowed deeply. “You know, Jayce, any time this gets to be too much, you say it and it’s done.” Lance was serious. He meant every word. “No matter what we want…we want you happy and comfortable.”

Justin’s hand snaked around JC’s waist, slowly sliding up under JC’s tshirt. “Only what you want,” Justin murmured in JC’s ear.

“Oh…God…” JC gasped as Justin’s slender fingers found a nipple and slowly caressed it. “I want…I don’t know what I want.”

“Just relax,” Justin murmured, nipping at JC’s neck. “Let me love you. I want to love you so bad, Josh.”

“Love me…” JC repeated. He turned in Justin’s embrace and their lips met. Tender at first, then needy and selfish. JC’s shaking hands reached for the bottom of Justin’s shirt, and he slowly pulled it up and off. His hand ran down the smooth length of Justin’s chest, exploring the muscles and sinews.

Lance leaned back in his chair, sitting on his hands to keep from reaching out. This wasn’t about him. This was about Justin and JC. But they looked SO delicious…so tasty and sexy…he wanted to jump in there and taste for himself.

Justin slowly pulled at JC’s shirt, and he smiled as JC’s thin body was revealed. “Damn, boy…you need to gain some weight,” he teased, kissing JC’s neck and beginning to work his way down.

“Oh…Justin…” The word was a gasp of surprise as Justin’s tongue licked down to first one nipple, then the other. He ran his fingers over Justin’s short hair, desperately wishing for the curls. If the curls were there, he’d be able to grab them. He needed to grab something as Justin’s cheeks brushed over the aching hardness under his jeans.

“Can I?” Justin looked up at JC before undoing the buttons. JC slowly nodded, looking over at Lance.

“Lance…please…” JC whimpered, reaching a hand out. “Come here.”

Lance, who had totally been willing to sit and watch, slowly walked to the side of the bed. He knelt on the floor and took JC’s hand. “What is it?”

“I need you here…I can’t…oh…” JC panted as his cock sprang free. Lance looked at Justin, who was staring.

“I never…damn, Jayce,” Justin whispered. “I guess I never paid attention, but…well…damn…” One finger ran up the length before circling the head. JC cried out, clutching Lance’s hand.

“Kiss me…oh kiss me Lance please!” JC begged, turning his head. Lance sweetly kissed him as Justin began to lick and stroke and suck. JC moaned into Lance’s mouth, pulling Lance’s tongue in so he could suck on it.

“Justin really wants you to fuck him, Josh,” Lance murmured in JC’s ear. He rarely called him Josh, and it made JC shiver all over. “That’s what he wants. He wants you to make love to him…to fuck him. Can you do it?”

“I…oh…” Justin caressed JC’s balls and he arched off the bed.

“Do you want to?” Lance rephrased the question.

“I’ve never…I never have…” JC stammered. Justin crawled back up to face him.

“I really want you to, Jayce. It would be so good…feels so good…and I want you to do it.” Justin kissed JC’s eyelids, his nose, his cheeks. “Ever since you and I had that conversation, I haven’t let Lance do it…I’ve been waiting for you.”

JC stared up into Justin’s eyes. “Waiting for me?”

“Yes.” Justin rolled onto his back, and JC leaned over him. “Just touch me, JC. Get me ready for you…anything you want…”

JC slowly pressed his lips to Justin’s chest, and he felt rather then heard Justin sigh. He smiled and kissed a line down his stomach, unbuckling Justin’s pants and pulling them down. Justin groaned as JC reached out a tentative hand to touch him. “Just stroke him…this is just like you, JC,” Lance whispered in his ear. “He likes what you like.”

Justin arched into JC’s hand, moaning as JC stroked him. “Like that…yes…Jayce…oh yes…”

Lance handed JC a tube of lubricant and JC’s eyes widened. “One finger at a time,” Lance said quietly, then moved back to his chair. JC popped the cap open and squeezed some onto his fingers. He saw Justin’s legs unconsciously spread and raise, and he slowly moved a finger down Justin’s cock, across his balls, and slowly inside. Justin almost screamed.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know!” JC said anxiously, starting to pull away. Justin grabbed his arm and held him still.

“No…Jayce…that was just right. It’s been so long that it felt SO good…don’t stop…” Justin begged. JC slid the finger in, watching Justin jump as he hit the right spot. Carefully he worked him open, eventually sliding in two more slender fingers. He was amazed at easily Justin took the fingers in.

Justin was wriggling on the bed when Lance put a gentle hand on JC’s shoulder to make him pull back. He handed him the lubricant once more, and a condom. “Here.”

“You do it,” JC said softly. Lance looked over at Justin, who was looking at him wide-eyed. “Please.”

Lance knelt down beside JC and expertly unrolled the condom onto his cock. JC’s eyes closed and he moaned as Lance stroked him, getting him wet and ready. “This will feel incredible, Josh,” Lance told him. “Justin is so amazing…so wonderful…you’ve never felt anything so good.” He kissed JC slowly and passionately before once more moving away.

JC crawled up onto the bed between Justin’s legs. Justin balanced his legs against JC’s chest. “JC…I need you…” Justin whispered. JC slowly guided himself inside, amazed by the tightness. Justin winced once, then sighed as JC buried himself. “Oh FUCK…JC…so hard…” Justin arched against him, and JC slowly pulled out, then went in again.

“How does it feel?” Lance asked.

“Tight…hot…oh GOD good…” JC clutched Justin’s thighs as he pushed in and out. “So good…”

“Fuck…JC…yes…” Justin hissed. “Harder….harder…”

JC began to pound into Justin, the muscles in his back and legs contracting as he thrusted. Lance was harder than he had ever been, so hard it hurt, but he couldn’t even touch himself. His eyes were glued to the men before him. Justin’s cock was hard and red against his stomach, and Justin soon reached down to stroke it. Lance knew he didn’t need it though; Justin was able to cum from fucking alone.

“Justin…oh God…I’m…I don’t want to yet but…” JC bit his lip, trying desperately not to cum. “It’s so good…”

“JC…please…cum…inside of me…please…” Justin begged, pushing against JC to get him deeper. With a yell JC came, pushing hard, thrusting hard, grabbing onto Justin’s legs hard. Justin pulled his cock once more and came, his cum spurting onto his chest. JC didn’t want to fall onto Justin, so he quickly pulled out and rolled onto his back. They panted for breath with eyes closed.

Once he trusted his legs, Lance got up and went into the bathroom. He came back with a damp cloth, which he gave to Justin. He slowly pulled the condom off of JC and threw it away. He sat at the edge of the bed, not knowing quite what to say. He finally spoke.

“Was that as hot as it looked?”

Justin smiled, and JC chuckled. They glanced at each other. “I don’t know…did it look hot enough to melt your bones? Cuz that’s what I’m feeling right now,” Justin replied. JC blushed. “You…damn, JC. That was incredible.”

“I…I didn’t know if I was doing it right,” JC said shyly.

“You were doing it right,” Justin and Lance said together.

“You okay? I don’t want you to be upset or anything,” Lance said to JC.

“I’m fine.” But he had the look on his face that meant he was deep in thought. “I’m fine.” He went into the bathroom and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

TRIPLE DEUCE  
Seven

 

Lance climbed onto the bed and snuggled up next to Justin. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just worried about him.” Justin closed his eyes and sighed.

“How was it really?” Lance asked. Justin opened his eyes.

“There is no fucking way in hell he’s never done that before. Holy fuck, Lance.” Lance laughed softly. “Amazing. Wait until you feel it. So damn hard…”

“I don’t think I’ll be feeling it. Watching you two was good enough for me.”

They both looked up as the bathroom door opened. JC walked into the bedroom, looking slightly self-conscious at his naked state. “Are you gonna leave?” Justin sat up, looking at his best friend and frowning.

“No. I thought I’d stay for a while, if you didn’t mind.”

“Of course we don’t mind.” Justin scooted over, which gave room for JC on Lance’s other side. “I have sweatpants in that second drawer, if you want them.”

“Cool. Thanks.” JC pulled on sweatpants as Lance flipped channels on the remote. JC fell onto the bed next to Lance.

“Can I ask a question?”

“Of course,” Lance answered, glancing at JC as Justin pretended to be very interested in a rerun of Beverly Hills 90210.

“Do you guys always share like this?”

“No,” Lance answered softly, turning to look at JC head-on. “Never. Just this. Just with you.”

“You shared him with me just like that.”

“It was his decision finally, but yes, I did. I wanted you to be together, and I could tell you wanted each other,” Lance told him.

“What if I want you, too?” JC asked. Lance froze, and Justin’s head whipped to look at them. “What if I want Justin to show me how to please you?”

“JC…I…”

“You two are perfect together…you’re both so beautiful and young and…just right for each other…but I…” JC swallowed deeply. “Lance I want to touch you. Want to touch you and taste you. Please…Lance.” JC looked to Justin for permission. “Can I? Can you help me? Justin…can I?”

Justin grabbed the remote from Lance, turned off the TV, and tossed the remote over his shoulder onto the floor. “He’s bossy…likes to tell you what to do…” Justin murmured, tugging at Lance’s tshirt until he finally wriggled out of it. “But in all that, he likes it rough. Likes being bitten…likes you to leave marks on him where others won’t see it…likes you to suck him hard as you fuck him with your fingers.” JC helped him pull off Lance’s sweatpants.

“Really?” JC breathed. Their eyes met, then their lips as they hovered over Lance’s body. Justin took JC’s hand and placed it on Lance’s cock as they kissed.

“Really.” Justin and JC stroked Lance together. He moaned and writhed.

“Justin…don’t…oh…” Lance murmured as Justin began to kiss up his chest. JC followed, and soon he had a hot eager mouth on each earlobe. Justin kissed his mouth first, dancing his tongue over Lance’s mouth before JC took over. Then the paused to kiss each other.

“Holy hell, Lance…I think you just got harder then you were a minute ago,” Justin said, pleased.

“Suck me…oh for the love of GOD suck me please…” Lance whimpered, arching up.

“Go ahead,” Justin said to JC. JC wriggled down to Lance’s midsection and licked at the precum on his cock.

“I said suck me…dammit…” Lance wrapped his fingers in JC’s long hair and thrust into his mouth.

“See? Bossy.” Justin moved down on Lance’s other side, nipping at the skin as he moved. He stopped at Lance’s hips, sucking on the skin there until a red welt appeared. “Mmm…sweet.” He lightly shoved JC aside. “You have to lick down here…near his balls…” Justin gave small laps to the skin at the bottom of Lance’s cock. Lance swore and moved his hips again. Justin smiled. “Isn’t it cute when he does that?”

“Not…cute…oh God…” Lance moaned.

“Here…you suck him. I’m gonna do what he REALLY likes.” Justin found the tube of lubricant and covered his fingers. “Suck him hard…use your hand…yeah…like that…” Justin encouraged JC as he slid his fingers down to Lance’s opening.

“Jesus…Josh…oh…God…Justin…no…oh…” Lance’s deep voice grew heavy with air as he panted for breath. JC continued to suck him, using his hand to stroke as his tongue flicked around his head. Justin had two fingers inside, pumping hard and fast. “Josh…Justin…oh baby Justin…oh…fuck…” Lance grabbed JC’s hair hard as he came, shooting deep into JC’s mouth. JC gagged slightly and tried to swallow. Justin slowly removed his fingers and disentangled Lance’s fingers from JC’s hair. He turned JC’s head to face him.

“I want some,” he whispered, kissing JC and licking the traces of cum from JC’s red lips. Lance whimpered and fell back against the pillows.

 

They slept for almost two hours, wrapped together in a pile on the bed. JC had discarded the sweatpants, and they were a stack of long arms and sweaty legs and smooth muscular skin. When Justin woke up, he saw JC watching him. JC was behind Lance, and Lance was cuddled up against Justin’s chest. “You guys are amazing. You’ve been through so much,” JC whispered. “I wish I could find something like this.”

“You will…some day. You’ll find a girl or a guy who makes you feel the way Lance makes ME feel,” Justin whispered back. “He’s so wonderful.” Justin lightly kissed Lance’s forehead. Lance moaned slightly, his eyes fluttering open. “Hey, sleeping beauty.”

“Hey,” Lance rumbled, turning to look at JC. “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.” JC kissed Lance’s forehead as well. “I need to ask you something.”

“Okay…” Lance looked at him.

JC looked at Justin. “Don’t take offense at this…nothing personal…it’s just something I want.”

Justin knew immediately. “I don’t mind. Ask him.”

“I want you to make love to me, Lance.”


	8. Chapter 8

TRIPLE DEUCE  
Eight

 

Lance stared at JC. “What?” He whispered.

“I want you to make love to me.” JC’s hand trembled a bit as he pushed some hair back from his face. “I want to see what it’s like…and I don’t trust anyone else the way I trust you.”

“But Justin…”

“Justin’s my best friend…” JC reached out to flick Justin in the nose affectionately. “But I…I just think it would be better with you. I want you to show me.”

Lance turned to look up at Justin. “We never discussed this. I never thought he’d…well…”

Justin had to smile at the complete loss of Lance’s cool. Gone was the bossy man in control of the situation. “I don’t mind…it’s okay,” Justin whispered. “This is JC…Jayce. It’s okay.”

“But it’s not.” Lance sat up, pushing away from them both. “Josh, your first time should be with someone…you know…that you really really care about. I didn’t have that. My first time was with a total loser…biggest mistake of my life. When I was with Justin that first time…you know…I was already in love with him.”

“I really really care about you, Lance,” JC said softly. “I mean, hell…you guys…who am I closer to? Justin is my best friend since FOREVER, and you’re his man. That brings me just as close to you. And…I just…if I decide this is what I want, you know…being with guys…I’d kinda like to NOT be a virgin. I want my first time to be with you.” JC arched an eyebrow. “Am I that disgusting?”

Lance’s green eyes ran over JC’s long body. “Duh,” he said simply, and Justin snickered. JC pulled Lance back down and laid his long body down next to him.

“Lance, please…” JC’s voice was low, cajoling. “Please make love to me. Make me make those sounds that Justin makes. I want to feel as good as it looked for him. Please.”

Justin groaned at the tone of JC’s voice and Lance closed his eyes. Lance felt Justin’s breath on his ear as JC’s lips touched his. “Go ahead, Lance. He wants it. He wants YOU. And I’ll be right there for him the whole time. It will be okay.”

“But…I…” Lance didn’t know what to think. For the first time in ages, he was totally lost. Did he want JC? Hell, yes, he did. But it was weird. Never in the whole process of this situation did he think he’d even TOUCH JC. It was all about Justin and JC. But JC wanted him…HIM. This was unreal to even consider. He would have NEVER thought he was even JC’s type. It was hard enough to believe that JUSTIN wanted him half the time…but JC?

“Please.” JC said the word one last time, and Lance gave in. He couldn’t help it. He put a hand on the back of JC’s head and pulled him into another kiss.

Lance got on his hands and knees over JC, and Justin scooted closer. Justin began to nibble and JC’s neck and ear, whispering secrets as Lance tasted JC’s collar bone, his chest, his nipples. JC moaned and grabbed for Justin, placing one hand on the side of Justin’s head and stroking through the short hair. Lance took his time exploring JC’s body, memorizing every new taste and sensation. When he reached JC’s cock, he couldn’t help but sigh. He had never realized how much he had wanted this until now.

“Lance is so good,” Justin was murmuring to JC. “He’s gentle…and he makes it so hot…so good. It’s gonna hurt…I won’t lie to you…but he’ll look at you with those incredible eyes…and you’ll forget…his dick will hit that spot so sweet you’ll wanna scream his name…you probably will…I know I did…”

“Lance,” JC almost whimpered as Lance took his cock into his mouth. Lance rolled his tongue around it, running down the shaft and back up around the head. JC’s hips moved up and around, and Lance had to actually hold him down. JC’s breath began to come in small pants. Justin’s hand wandered over JC’s chest, coming up to run through his hair and pull slightly. Lance looked up at Justin and their eyes met. As Justin went back to kissing JC, he discreetly handed Lance the lubricant and a condom. JC never noticed.

Lance carefully lubricated his fingers and began to rub one around JC’s opening. He didn’t move inside, just around the outside so JC could get used to the idea of someone touching him there. “Oh, sweet FUCKING God…” JC gasped, arching off the bed. “Lance…I…oh…”

“Its amazing, isn’t it?” Justin whispered. “You never ever thought you’d want something like that there…but you just want more, don’t you, Jayce?”

“More…yes, Lance…more…” JC begged. Lance slowly slid a finger inside, and JC let out a small yelp that was covered by a kiss from Justin. Lance carefully moved the finger in and out, and JC soon started to move with him. Lance was momentarily surprised, then realized of COURSE JC moved with him. Anything that had a rhythm to it, JC could do. Lance carefully added a second finger, and JC was soon writhing, his cock dripping. Justin reached down to touch it. “N...no…don’t…” JC stammered. “I’m so close…I want this to last…” JC’s blue eyes fluttered open and he looked at Lance. “Please…”

Lance got up on his knees and slowly sheathed himself. He worked the lubricant over his erection, then picked up JC’s legs and placed them on his chest. “If this gets painful…” Lance stopped himself and rolled his eyes. “Hello…this is JC I’m talking about…like he’s not the most agile person I know on the whole fucking planet.” His eyes grew serious. “If it REALLY gets painful…you know…too much…tell me.” JC nodded, eyes wide. Justin put an arm around JC’s shoulders and kissed him as Lance moved inside.

“Oh Jesus Christ…oh shit that…oh…God…” JC grabbed Justin’s hand and squeezed it hard. “I can’t…I don’t…”

“Push back a bit, Josh…just a bit…it will get better I promise…” Lance told him, moving in inch by inch. “I just…oh, Josh…so good…so fucking tight…ah…” Lance sighed as he buried himself inside of JC. “I’m in…it’s okay…”

Justin brushed his hand across JC’s forehead. “Do you want him to stop, Jayce?” JC shook his head and Lance slowly pulled out. When he slid in again, JC’s eyes flew open.

“Oh…Lance…again…” Lance slid in once more, keeping the exact same angle. JC hissed in a breath and arched towards Lance. Lance and Justin smiled.

“You’re so damn good,” Justin mouthed, and Lance rolled his eyes. He continued to hit the spot again and again, and JC slowly began to meet Lance’s thrusts with his hips. JC grabbed one of Justin’s fingers and began to suck on it, causing Justin to moan.

“Josh…I don’t know…how long…” Lance panted. JC was so tight, and the sight of him next to Justin was making it even hotter.

“Don’t stop…Lance, please…right there…so close…” JC begged, arching up. “OH…Lance…holy shit…” JC grunted as he came, shooting up onto his own chest. Lance grabbed JC’s thighs and slammed in two more times before cumming. He fell onto the bed next to JC, and JC immediately kissed him, hard. “Lance…that was incredible…I knew it would be with you.”

“Incredible,” Lance repeated, feeling this barely described it.


	9. Chapter 9

TRIPLE DEUCE  
Nine

 

JC woke up at eight the next morning. He was shocked as he looked over Lance’s shoulder at the clock. He was NEVER up this early. They had another show in this town, and they weren’t due anywhere until noon, when they had a magazine interview scheduled over lunch.

He looked at Justin, who was on his right. His arm was thrown across his face, and JC could only see the pouting red lips. JC leaned over and carefully kissed Justin, not wanting to waken him. He turned back to face Lance. The light eyelashes swept down on Lance’s cheek, and JC couldn’t help but brush his fingertips over them, remembering the bright eyes under the slightly quivering eyelids. The back of his fingers brushed Lance’s face, then he leaned forward to tenderly kiss Lance’s mouth. He slowly squirmed out from between them, then crawled from the bed. Justin instinctively moved in his sleep until he was snuggled tight against Lance. JC smiled to himself. This was how it should be. He grabbed his clothes, got dressed, then went back to his room to sleep.

 

The alarm went off at ten forty-five, and Lance rolled over to slap it off. He rubbed his eyes and looked next to him. Justin was snuggled up close, frowning at the intrusion of the alarm. JC was nowhere to be found. “Josh?” Lance called, and received no answer. He slowly sat up and noticed that all of JC’s things were gone. He shook Justin. “Babe…get up. We need to get moving.”

“’Kay,” Justin said, burrowing deeper into his pillow. Lance grabbed the pillow and whacked Justin in the head.

“UP,” he demanded, standing up and stretching.

Justin’s blue eyes fluttered open. “Where’s Jayce?”

“I don’t know. I’m assuming he went back to his room to sleep and get ready.” Lance headed for the bathroom. He was in the shower by the time Justin made it into the bathroom as well.

“Do you think he’s mad?”

“I don’t know,” Lance called over the running water. Justin frowned. Lance was WAY too calm. Justin leaned his head on the glass of the shower door.

“Do you think he’s okay?”

“I don’t know, Justin,” Lance answered with a sigh. “But I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Well…I’m gonna go pack my backpack…I’ll get in the shower when you’re done.” Justin closed the bathroom door behind him.

Lance frowned as he let the water run over his head. Justin always showered with him if possible, and the fact that he was willing to wait showed that he was upset. He should have been nicer to Justin, but he didn’t have answers for any of Justin’s questions. He was worried about JC…worried that a night of lust would ruin everything that the group had…including the tight friendship of Justin and JC. And it was all his fault. HE had started everything by planting the idea in Justin’s head.

 

When they made it downstairs to the van, JC was already in the backseat between Chris and Joey, joking around about something. “Good morning,” he said politely, then turned his attention back to Joey’s story. Lance and Justin looked at each other as they sat in the middle seat. Justin reached over and took Lance’s hand in his, squeezing tight. Lance looked almost ill.

“Hey,” Chris said, leaning over the back of their seat. “You missed a good time last night. Totally hot.”

“We had a hot enough night on our own, thanks,” Justin said, hoping this would get Chris off their back. Miraculously, it worked.

“Yeah, don’t need to hear that,” Chris said, settling back down.

 

The interview did not go well, at least in Lance’s opinion. The interview seemed totally focused on the interpersonal relationships within the group. She kept asking about friendships and opinions of each other, and what they thought of each other’s talent, girlfriends, families, everything. Lance wanted to smack her.

“Lance, you’ve been quiet. Do you mind if we focus on you for a moment?” Her smile was innocent.

Do you mind if I smack you sillier then you already are? Lance thought, but he said, “No, of course not.”

“If you could pick anyone here that could make it as a solo artist if the group ended tomorrow, who would that be?”

“I’d have to say JC or Justin…they both have the talent in both singing AND songwriting…and they have the kind of charisma that could make it all alone.”

“Are you close to any one of the guys more than the others?”

“Probably Justin,” Lance said carefully. “We’re the youngest, and we had to hang out together a lot when we were younger and the others went out, so we talked, you know…and we’re just close.”

“I see…if you had to describe each of the guys in one word…what would it be?”

Lance frowned, pretending to be deep in thought. He hated these kinds of questions. He looked over at JC, who was studying him intently. Lance could read nothing in the blue eyes. Justin nudged him, reminding him to answer. “Oh, okay…well…Joey would be…um…flirty, Chris would be active…Justin would be amazing…because he is…and JC? JC would be…an enigma.”

“An enigma?” The interviewer asked. Even Justin’s eyes widened.

“Yes. There’s a lot about him that even we don’t know, and every day he reveals a new side of himself.”

“Hmmm…” The interviewer glanced at her notes and moved on.

 

“An enigma?” Chris hurried up behind Lance as they left the restaurant after the interview.

“Chris, you probably don’t even know what it means,” Justin said, trying to wedge himself between Lance and Chris.

“Can you even spell it, Brillo?” Chris growled back. “Lance, you were quiet as hell in there. You okay?”

“Fine. Just tired. I need a nap and there’s no time,” he griped. They had to hurry to the stadium for the sound check. He wasn’t just tired, he was hurt. JC had not said even three words to him outside of the interview.

“Chris, go bug Joey,” Justin said, finally shoving Chris aside.

“Damn kids,” Chris muttered, but went off in search of Joey.

“Lance, don’t let him bother you.”

“It’s not him.” Lance stopped walking. “What the hell have we done, Justin? What have I done? I made you start shit with JC, and now he hates us. Hates ME,” he corrected himself. “I’ve fucked us all over for a stupid orgasm.”

“Those orgasms were NOT stupid,” Justin teased gently. “They were incredible. Lance, trust me…he doesn’t hate you. He’s trying to work things out. That’s how JC is.”

“What if he hates me?” Lance started walking again, ignoring Justin’s logic. “I couldn’t bear it…couldn’t bear him hating me.”

“Lance,” Justin said helplessly, but Lance crawled into the front seat next to the driver and slammed the van door shut.

 

“Hey,” Justin said softly. JC jumped a mile. He was in the bathroom next to their quiet room, warming up his voice against the echoing walls. “Can I talk to you a minute?”

“Sure.” JC pulled his leg up behind him and began to stretch. They had thirty-five minutes until they were due onstage.

“You mad at us?”

“Hell, no,” JC said, surprised.

“You’re ignoring us.”

“I was busy,” JC hedged. Justin shook his head.

“I know you, Jayce. You were ignoring us.”

“I want what you have,” JC said finally. “I want something that tight. I want someone to love me like that.”

“You’ll find it,” Justin said encouragingly. “And we loved you like that…at least we tried to.”

“You’re a duo…a couple. There’s no room for a third there…I wouldn’t want to be a third. Last night was wonderful, Justin…a dream. But I want my own dream. I just…I needed some space to pull out of it. I was still living that dream today…still feeling the haze, you know?”

“Lance thinks you hate him.”

“I could never hate him!” JC exclaimed. “I love Lance…he’s amazing. He made me feel…” JC blushed, unable to finish his sentence. Justin smiled.

“Yeah…been there, done that.” Justin walked over to his best friend and hugged him. “No matter what, I love you…I know Lance does, too. No one ever needs to know what happened, and it’s something I know I’ll never forget, and never regret.”

“Me either.” JC squeezed him back. He pulled away, and Justin gave him one last kiss.

“Lance, you can come in now, you eavesdropping little weasel,” Justin called. Lance walked into the bathroom, blushing at being caught. “I know you WAY too good,” Justin said, chuckling.

Lance looked at JC. “I’m sorry…you know…if this messes us or the group or you and Justin up at all.”

“It hasn’t messed anything up,” JC told him. “I’m jealous, yeah, now that I got to see you behind closed doors. I’m jealous of what you have…but it was incredible and I’m not sorry it happened.”

“Okay,” Lance said with a sigh. JC pulled him into a hug, kissing the side of his neck.

“Love you, man,” JC said, holding on a minute longer.

“Okay, why weren’t WE invited to this little gangbang?” Joey asked, coming into the bathroom with Chris on his heels.

“You weren’t good enough,” Justin informed him, laughing as Chris came after him. JC’s gaze met Lance’s in the mirror above the sink, and they shared a special smile.

THE END


End file.
